nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Holloway
If you think the kids in Greensville don’t like their town, just wait until you meet Ross. He’s 6”2’ of pure hatred for the small town. He hates the people, he hates the places, and he hates the fact that he’s stuck here. About three days after he graduated from GHS, he got caught vandalising the school. That landed him a few nights in jail and a probation period. Unfortunately for Ross, it seems as though his probation officer has something against him, because whenever Ross asks permission to travel, he gets denied. As if he couldn’t hate Greensville anymore. Ross was convinced that nothing good can exist in this quiet town, but then he noticed a mysterious girl playing guitar on the corner of Main Street. He didn’t know her name, only that she could sing, and that she stood on that corner every day in the cold with her guitar case open in front of her while she played. Ross’ intuition told him that she wasn’t doing it for extra spending money, and one day he broke his hard exterior down long enough to buy her a coffee. He told himself it was a one time thing, but something kept him coming back to that corner with two coffee cups in hand. Background: Born-Now Growing up in Ashford, England everything was fine for Ross, he had his mother, and though his father wasn't in the picture he still didn't mind. His mother explained to him the reason why he left and in all honesty all he had was hate for his father. He loved his mother to death, At least until his mother decided to marry a man that he loathed when he was 10 years old. Her new huband changed her, he would get away with saying things and calling Ross names that his mother would hate to hear like 'Faggot.' 'bastard.' and so on, but somehow she let it go because she 'loved him.' When Ross turned 15 his step father decided to move their little family to a town called Greensville. He pleaded his mother not to go, that he wanted to stay in his hometown with his friends but she ignored him. Somehow her husband yet again winning. They moved almost as soon as possible and got a hosue. On the first day of school everybody made fun of him for his accent, and pronouncing things wrong. He told himself that things would stop, that they would get better, but it got worse. The bullying got worse, and things at home got worse also. His step fathers abuse got worse, he started getting pushed around and getting judged for the way he looked. He suddenly started to hate his mother, hate his step father, and hate everything, including Greensville. Soon he started rebelling, not giving any cares in the world. He made friends with a tattoo artist and went over to his house all the time to get new tattoos. His parents were devestated, yelling at him that he was being obserd. By the time he got his third tattoo and started cursing both his mother and step father out any time they every said anything he didn't like to them, they both hated him. Disowning him and letting him know they did so every second of the day. By the time he turned 18 he was the most bitter, upset, rude, person you could every meet. He couldn't give a damn about anything and everything, when he graduated from school he was ready to get out of Greensville. He got a plan ticket back to his hometown for later that week and had his bags packed. Passport right next to his suitcase for when he was about to leave. But the day he was going to leave he had to do something. Early that morning he found himself inside the school with his car with his luggage parked in the parking lot, spray painting profanity, and everything he thought of the school. The more he vandalized the bettter he felt knowing that the schooled looked like how he felt about it. Just when he was about to leave, knocking a trash can over just for the fun of it, he saw a police car and automatically ran. Of course they saw him and thought he did something, so they chased after him until finally he got cornered. He got arrested and he didn't get to leave, instead spending a few nights in jail and soon getting a probation. After 2 years of being on probation and being stuck in Greensville he had lost all hope. All he did was stay in the house unless he neeed to go out for something important and get drunk on occasions. But then one day he saw a girl playing on the corner one cold afternoon while he was on his way somewhere on Main Street, and even though he hated everyone and everything something made thing different for him when he looked at her. He got her a cup of coffee, and soon enough he ended up getting her coffee every day just because he liked her company. Soon they were talkig more and more, and he somehow convinced her to move in with him instead of in her car. Today he still doesn't know how he managed to let her into his life when he hated everything, but she was different. She somehow understands him and helps him through everything, and somehow he's alright with that, and loves her for it every day. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.